Summer Lights
by Kuno-kirshlunne
Summary: Eran seis monitores. El último de ellos tenía los ojos negros como la noche y una sonrisa ladina adornando su bello rostro. Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, y algo cambió en el mundo de sakura, su acampada.


La historia se sitúa en un Universo alterno.

El grupo de Sakura y el de Naruto tienen diecisiete años.

Sasuke y su equipo Hebi tienen en la historia 19.

e Itachi y parte del equipo Akatsuki que sale en la historia tienen 21 años.

Creo que no debo especificar nada más. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Disfruten

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Eran las seis de un viernes cualquiera. Bueno, no un viernes cualquiera, era EL viernes. Ese día que se espera desde que empieza el curso. El día en el que decías adiós a los estudios y empezaban las vacaciones.

La pelirrosa controlaba el reloj de clase como si le fuera la vida en ello. Diez..Nueve... no quedaban más que diez segundos para que sonara el timbre. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. Y cuando por fin sonó el timbre…

Aquello era un desastre, como si hubiera pasado un terremoto por las aulas y los pasillos. Apuntes volando por todo el instituto, y un mar de alumnos saliendo corriendo por la puerta. La luz del Sol los recibía a todos como queriendo decirles: sí, amigos, teneís dos largos meses para disfrutarme todo lo posible.

Este año había sido especialmente imposible. Exámenes cada dos semanas, que iban acumulando la materia. El último de todos había sido un perfecto global que abarcaba todo lo dado desde el principio de curso. Además, la nota contaba ya para la universidad, y debían esforzarse para sacar la mayor media posible. Aunque para ser sinceros, la mayoría del instituto iría a universidades privadas de pago.

Cuando todos salieron del instituto, un grupo de cuatro chicas se dirigió al parque más emblemático de la ciudad. Un gran parque con un lago en la parte oeste de él.

- Oh, si. Pensé que no terminaría nunca este curso, fue una tortura. Exclamó una castaña. – En mi antiguo instituto no eran tan…

- Cabrones, Tenten. La palabra que buscas es: cabrones. Pero ya todo ha terminado. ¿Teneis ya todas hechas las maletas? Preguntó la rubia.

- Ino, Ino… ¡lleva hecha una semana! No es que me entusiasme ir a un campamento, pero siempre hay que ir preparada.

- Apuesto a que aquí la frentona se va a llevar todos sus mejores modelitos, a quién quieres conquistar, ¿eh, guapa?

- A nadie Ino, a nadie. No soy tan… como tú.

- Y por ello todavía las mujeres permiten que los hombres las manejen. Le contestó la rubia

- No sé si quisiera que hubiera más Inos en la Tierra. Contigo tenemos suficiente. Dijo entre risas Tenten.

- Y aunque lo quisieras, tampoco las habría, soy única, irrepetible e…

- Inigualable. Si Ino, ya lo sabemos. Le contestaron a coro sus tres amigas

- Bien. Después de el derroche de amor propio de Ino, creo que ya puedo marcharme a terminar de hacer la maleta. Sakura ha hecho que me sienta mal.

Las tres chicas empezaron a reirse cuando la morena, Hinata, salió rumbo a su casa. Una mansión en una de las urbanizaciones mas prestigiosas de la ciudad.

- Creo que yo también debería irme. El autobús sale a las siete y pretendo dormir como un bebé. Dijo Tenten.

- Yo también. Dijo Sakura – Te acompaño, me pilla de camino tu casa.

- Pues mientras vosotras os vais a dormir, yo me voy a preparar para ir a la fiesta de fin de curso que ha preparado mi amor platónico.

- Platónico porque no te va a hacer ni caso, ¿no, Ino?

- Ahahaha, .. decid lo que queráis. De esta noche no pasa, Shikamaru es mío. Gritó la rubia mientras se marchaba en dirección a su casa.

- Shikamaru está con Temari. Le respondió Tenten.

Ino le contestó con un grosero gesto de su dedo corazón y salió corriendo riendose.

- ¿Hacemos apuestas sobre si le caza o no le caza, eh, Sakura?

- Con Ino nunca se sabe. Prefiero no arriesgarme. Sólo se que vendrá con una muy bonita resaca. Comentó la otra. – ¿Nos vamos?

Caminaron todo el tiempo hablando sobre las notas y lo que harían en su futuro según estas. Sakura era realmente buena en los estudios, y no le había costado nada sacar el sobresaliente de media. Tenten era algo más relajada respecto al estudio. Se había conformado con tener un notable, pues la carrera que quería hacer, Derecho, no requería demasiada media. No mucho más tarde llegaron a la urbanización de la castaña. Eran un conjunto de enormes casas pintadas todas de blanco y bordeadas por enormes jardines. Allí las chicas se despidieron.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Preguntó la castaña. - Mis padres están en casa, y seguro que no les importa.

- No, hace buenísimo. Prefiero ir dando un paseo. No los molestes. Tampoco está tan lejos. Le respondió.

La casa de Sakura estaba a las afueras. Tardó todavía media hora en llegar a ella. Era una de esas típicas casas de revista de decoración, con un jardín perfectamente cuidado y una fachada pulcramente blanca. Numerosos jardineros se encargaban de dejar todo a punto para las grandes fiestas que hacía su madre cuando venía de sus viajes de negocio, lo que ocurría una vez al mes, a lo sumo.

Sin ni siquiera entrar todavía en la casa, se dio cuenta de que hoy no sería uno de esos días en los que su madre estaba. Estaba todo tranquilo y los empleados trabajaban relajados. Cuando entró fue directamente a su habitación a ponerse su pijama para andar más cómoda por la casa. Vivía completamente sola. Hoy su tía estaba en un congreso de medicina y se había llevado a su hija, estudiante universitaria de esta carrera, para que aprendiera. Su tía Tsunade tampoco estaba mucho tiempo en casa, pero a diferencia de su madre, llamaba constantemente para saber si necesitaba algo. Había sido así toda su vida, y realmente Sakura sentía a Tsunade más como una madre que como su tía.

Odiaba que los empleados trabajaran para sólo para ella. Así que cuando sintió que el hambre le acechaba, bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Los cocineros ya estaban acostumbrados a verla allí haciendose la comida ella sola. Al principio se habían mostrado totalmente alarmados ante este hecho, pero Sakura era realmente tozuda, y ahora no sólo compartía la cocina con sus empleados, sino que realmente eran buenos compañeros para llevar la soledad. Su madre era una completa "Señora de la casa". Pero Sakura odiaba tratar con superioridad a esas personas, eran más familia de lo que consideraba a su madre.

Tampoco se preparó una gran cena, un sandwich le valió. Lo cierto es que después de que acabara el instituto, era como si todo el cansancio, todas las horas de estudio y de no dormir, le hubieran pasado factura, y ahora estaba realmente cansada. Además, el mes siguiente sería igualmente cansado debido a las actividades que harían. Y por la noche dudaba que Ino se contentara solo con dormir.

Ni siquiera el Sol entraba todavía con fuerta por la ventana, cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación de la pelirrosa. Se acercó sigilosamente a su cama y la sacudió cuidadosamente

- Sakura…Sakura, despierta, te tienes que levantar, sino vas a llegar tarde…Susurró aquella persona. Siguió sacudiendola durante un minuto. La fuerza de sus sacudidas iba aumentando conforme se le iba acabando la paciencia. – ¡SAKURA!

- ¿Eh?, ¿Shizune? ¿No teníais un congreso durante todo el fin de semana? Preguntó adormilada la chica.

- Si, pero no podíamos dejar que te despidieran solo los empleados, cariño. Vete vistiendo, vamos con retraso, desayunarás por el camino. Con esto, Shizune se fue para dejarle privacidad a la muchacha.

Sakura se levantó perezosamente y se vistió con el traje que tenía preparado en la silla. Cuando bajo al salón le recibía el rico olor de tostadas.

- Shizune, ¿Mamá... Preguntó duvidativamente.

- Mi hermana como de costumbre no va a despedirte. Dijo una mujer rubia desde uno de los sofás. – pero ya está aquí la tita Tsunade para ejercer de madre.

- Gracias tía, no esperaba menos de ti, ni de mi madre, claro. Le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Bien, Sakura. Cógete una tostada, te hemos despertado tarde y no tienes tiempo.

Sakura se cogió rápidamente la tostada mientras Bruno, algo así como un mayordomo, le metía todas las maletas en el BMW de su tía.

Cuando estuvo todo metido, se montaron Tsunade y Sakura en el coche y marcharon rumbo a la estación del autobús.

En realidad no pretendían ir a un campamento. Las chicas habían hablado de irse un mes de vacaciones ellas solas, sin organizaciones ni nada. Sólo les quedaba un año para la mayoría de edad, decían. Pero ante las negativas contundentes de sus padres, decidieron apuntarse a ese campamento. Comentaban de él que tenía unas instalaciones enormes frente a la playa, y que además habría nuevas incorporaciones.

Cuando llegó a la estación de trenes, vio a Tenten y a Hinata esperándola en la puerta. De Ino no había ni rastro. "Lo dicho", pensó Sakura "que ayer fue una noche larga". Bajó con ayuda de su tía las dos enormes maletas junto con la maleta de mano, se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y se acercó deprisa a sus amigas.

- ¿ Cómo estáis, chicas? ¿Nerviosas?. Preguntó animada Sakura.

- Nerviosas, no sé. Pero es evidente que estamos mejor que Ino. Mirad. Contestó Hinata con una risa entre los dientes.

Al girarse lo primero que vieron fue al chofer de Ino cargando con sus maletas, y detrás de él, venía Ino. Traía exceso de maquillaje que intentaba disimular las ojeras que le dejó la noche anterior. Pero lo más cómico sin duda, era la cara del sufrimiento de Ino, intentando taparse los oídos para no escuchar las voces de su padre desde el coche.

- Una noche loca ¿eh, Ino? Comentó Tenten.

- No. Quienes están locos son mis padres. ¿Les estáis oyendo?

- Sí, pero nosotras no sufrimos un dolor de cabeza al oírlos. Le contestó Sakura.

- Bueno, chicas. Ino es muy graciosa y tal pero deberíamos entrar ya para ir dejando las maletas en el auto…

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN! Un grito ensordecedor hizo callarse a Hinata, que paso del pálido al rojo vivo en cuestion de décimas de segundo.

- Oh, no. Sigo borracha. Sakura, por favor, dime que sigo borracha. Dijo medio llorando Ino tapandose los oídos, de nuevo.

- ¿Naruto? Preguntó ignorando a Ino mientras se giraba. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró de frente a un chico rubio y de ojos azules. Su sonrisa era espléndida, y sus brazos se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia Sakura, hasta que la estrujó entre sus brazos como si fuera un peluche. – Naruto, afloja, me ahogas. Suplicó afixiada la pelirrosa.

- Lo siento Sakurita, es la emoción. Le contestó este. – ¿Qué haces aquí, vienes a despedirme? Oh, reencuentro de mejores amigos. Cuánto te he echado de menos.

- Conmovedor, cielo. Ironizó Ino. - Es evidente que venimos al campamento, contigo. Bien.

- Oh, pero que ven mis ojos. Dijo todavía sonriente Naruto. – Pero si es mi querida amiga Ino. Tanto sin vernos. ¿Me has echado de menos? Apuesto a que…NO. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestros retos? ¿Se repetirán algún día?

- Me niego rotundamente a dejaros hacer más estúpidos retos con alcohol. Corto Sakura, todavía animada. – Mira Naruto, ella es Tenten. Ha venido este año nueva al colegio, así que no la conoces. Tenten, él ha sido mi mejor amigo junto con Ino toda la vida. Se fue hace dos años del instituto. Miró a Hinata. – Y…Naruto, ¿no te acuerdas de Hinata?

- ¿Hinata? Contestó el chico mirando a la morena

- Ho-hola Na-naruto-kun. Dijo una colorada Hinata.

Lo siguiente que vio la joven fueron los grandes brazos del amor de su vida rodeándola y alzándola en el aire.

- ¿Es siempre tan amigable? Preguntó una sorprendida Tenten.

- Es siempre asquerosamente afable. Le respondió Ino

- Ino y Naruto siempre han tenido una relación de amistad-odio. Viven para fastidiarse, pero por ejemplo cuando Naruto perdió a sus padres, Ino fue la primera que estuvo allí con él.

- Si, siento gran debilidad por los perdedores como él.

- Oh, Ino, déjalo ya. Dijo entre risas Sakura. – E Hinata. Mirala. Dijo señalando a la colorada Hinata. – Ha estado enamorada de él desde que tengo memoria. Por eso la has oído tartamudear antes. Pero Naruto nunca se dio cuenta.

- No. Error. Naruto nunca se da cuenta de nada. Precisó Ino.

Chicas. Dijo Naruto volviendo junto con Hinata al grupo. – Quiero presentaros a mis amigos del otro instituto. Seguro que os encantan.

- Oh, si son como tú, Narutito, nos encantaran. Contestó Ino sarcásticamente.

- Ino, callate ya, ¿quieres? Que poco te cuesta volver a los viejos hábitos.

- Es que es tan gratificante. Le he echado de menos, y todo.

- Pues no sé por qué, porque se ha dedicado a ignorarte desde que te ha visto. Contestó Tenten.

Con una mala mirada por parte de Ino, siguieron las cuatro a Naruto a través de un mar de maletas y adolescentes en el catatónico estado de Ino. Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás del autobús, se encontraron con un grupo de jóvenes que fumaban. Ino estaba que no cabía en sí. Tenten y Sakura eran un poco más disimuladas, pero estaban gratamente sorprendidas. Eran, no se sabría decir. Misteriosos, quizá. Guapos, sobre todo. Interesantes.

- Chicos, os presento a mi mejor amiga del otro instituto, Sakura. La rubia es Ino, ya sabeis, la de mis sonadas fiestas. La castaña es Tenten y la morenita es mi Hinata. Bien, chicas. El pelirrojo es Gaara, el de ojos claritos es Neji, y el de gafas es Shino.

- Encantadas. Respondieron al unísono las cuatro muchachas.

- En realidad sus sonadas fiestas triunfaban gracias a mi. Respondió Ino mirando a Gaara fijamente.

- Y a mi en realidad, me da igual. Contestó el otro.

Sus amigas aguantaron la risa al ver la cara de Ino. Conversaron un tiempo más para conocerse, y cuando llegó la hora se montaron al autobús.

- Has visto cómo me ha contestado el Gaara este. Puede irse a la mierda si quiere.

- Ino, pasa de él, tiene una pinta de idiota que no puede con ella. Sakura había estado observando atentamente al chico, y él, por otra parte, no dejaba de mirarla a ella. Había algo que no le había gustado de él. Quizá su frialdad. O su poca educación. El caso es que se alegraba de que a Ino tampoco le gustara.

- Pues Neji era bien mono, ¿no?. Comentó Tenten.

- Yo a él le conozco, es mi primo. No me cae bien. Demasiado estirado, creo. Respondió la morena.

- Bueno Hinata, tu le ves con ojos de prima. Eso no me vale.

Continuaron hablando de cosas más banales hasta que cada una, aburrida, se puso sus cascos y se sumergió en su mundo. Tres horas y media después de trayecto, el autobús pegó un frenazo, y el conductor, por el micrófono, nos informó de nuestra llegada al campamento.

Fuera del autobús lo que se podía ver era una enorme extensión de palmeras que bordeaban los límites del campamento. En la puerta les recibían unos hombres todos uniformados que empezaban a sacar las maletas del autobús.

- ¿Son algo así como criados, o qué? Preguntó extrañada Hinata.

- Debe. Irán a llevar las maletas a nuestras habitaciones. Por eso nos dijeron que pusiéramos los nombres.

- ¿Y alguien se ha molestado en decir que dormíamos todas en la misma habitación? O, ¿compartiremos con otras personas?

- No, Ino. Ya me he ocupado yo de eso. Respondió Sakura.

- ¿Entonces cual es nuestro número de habitación? Preguntó Hinata.

- Pues eso no lo sé. Supongo que una persona de cada habitación tendrá que…

Dejó de hablar en el momento en el que vieron a una persona abrir la puerta del campamento, invitando a los hombres de uniforme a que entraran con las maletas, y quedándose en las puertas del campamento. Tenía la mitad de la cara tapada, y su unico ojo visible estudiaba con diversión al grupo de chicas y chicos que estarían ese mes en su campamento. Su pelo tenía un estraño color gris, y un peinado no mucho más común.

- Bienvenidos al campamento de la Costa Sur. Soy el jefe de monitores y mi nombre es Kakashi. Espero que en este mes consigamos una buena convivencia y no haya muchos contratiempos. No me gusta dar charlas largas, así que, seguid el camino de palmeras hasta llegar al hall, y ahí estarán entregándoos las llaves de vuestras habitaciones. Disfrutad. Sin más, se fue entre las palmeras hasta sentarse a la sombra para sacar un libro de dudoso contenido.

Después de esta pequeña presentación por parte del "jefe", siguieron todos el camino hasta que vieron la edificación a lo lejos. Era un edificio de estilo japonés, enorme, cabe decir. Sakura empezó a hacer fotos con su camara a todo lo que veía. Amaba la fotografía. Pudieron ver las instalaciones deportivas detrás del edificio, y a un lado de éste, una grandísima piscina. En el otro lado se podía ver una extensa playa, y al final de ésta, se fijó Sakura, había un viejo mirador abandonado.

Entrando por la puerta, el interior les conmovió aún más. Sólo viendo el hall, se podían hacer una idea de cómo sería lo demás. Habían unos cuantos sillones para descansar, unas lámparas preciosas, y dos escaleras que subían al segundo piso en direcciones opuestas. Los dormitorios, supusieron. Algo así como un palacio. Y Sakura hizo otra foto.

- Joder. Exclamó Ino. – Debí mirarme el folleto antes de venir, esto supera totalmente mis expectativas.

- Ya, Ino. Pero falta el alcohol, nuestro amado compañero. Intervino Naruto, que estaba detrás de ellas con su grupo de amigos.

- Oh, cielo. Qué poco me conoces. Aquí, creeme, pequeño, no va a faltar el alcohol y las fiestas. Contradijo la rubia

- ¡Ino! Capaz de que hayas traído botellas. Susurró Hinata.

- Sí, y para ti también hay Hinata. Hay para todos, menos para el pelirrojo. Terminó diciendo.

- No necesito de ti para conseguir alcohol, muñequita. Respondió éste.

- Uno: NO me llames muñequita. Dos: NO te soporto. Y Tres: eres un grandísimo..

Paró en el momento en el que un potente carraspeo inundó todo el lugar. Era un hombre de unos veintiun años, moreno con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Sus ojos, surcados por profundas ojeras, de un color negro apagado, observaban a Ino con un divertido interés.

- Disculpa por cortarte en el momento más brillante de tu discurso, pero no quería que perturbaras a mis demás acampados con tu vocabulario. Apuesto a que era un gran insulto, el tuyo, _muñequita._ Bien, dirigiendome a todos, me llamo Itachi. Os iré entregando ahora las llaves. Cuando dejeis las bolsas de mano en la habitación, quiero que salgais por la puerta de atrás. Hay un patio y allí estaremos recibiéndoos todos los demás monitores.

Dicho esto, todos los acampados fueron acercándose a él para conseguir la llave de sus habitaciones. Cuando el grupo de Sakura y las demás llegó a la altura del monitor, Ino todavía seguía roja de la vergüenza.

- El nombre de referencia, porfavor. Pidió el moreno mirando a Ino con diversión.

- Si. Sakura Haruno.

- Bien, la habitación es la número cinco. Y la sección femenina es la de la izquierda, no vaya a ser que tu amiga, la rubia, se confunda y mate a todo el género masculino

- Se ve que te estas divirtiendo mucho a mi costa, ¿no? Protestó Ino con falso aire inocente. " Oh, no" pensó Sakura. "Nueva presa para Ino".

Itachi no respondió. Solo rió y les entregó la llave de la habitación. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente alejadas Ino empezó a emitir sonidos de alegría.

- Antes de que empieces, Ino. Es un monitor. Se que no te importará, pero como amiga me veo en la obligación de comentartelo.

- ¡Ah!, no me agües la fiesta, Tenten. Le has visto. Estaba ligando conmigo claramente.

- Oh, si. Había una tensión sexual en el ambiente claramente visible. Respondió Sakura entre risas.

- Ino, te ha llamado muñequita, a ti eso no te gusta.

- Hinata, pero ¿tú has oído lo bien que se oye en su boca? Le respondió Ino

"No tiene remedio", pensaron las tres a la vez. Cuando llegaron a su puerta, Sakura giró el manillar, y ésta dio paso a una habitación enorme. Había cuatro camas, en dos de las paredes, vestidas de un verde clarito con cojines un poco más oscuros, a juego con el color de la pintura. Justo en frente de la puerta, en la pared contraria, un armario enorme era lo primero que emocionó a las chicas. No habáa muchos muebles, pero mientras tuvieran ese armario, se dijeron, no necesitaban nada más. Frente al armario pudieron ver sus maletas, perfectamente colocadas.

- Daos prisa. La gente está ya bajando al patio. Anunció Hinata, que ya había dejado su bolso encima de la cama.

- Hinata, deléitate con el armario que tenemos. Dijo Tenten abriendo todas las puertas de éste. – Es enorme. Continuó fascinada.

- Hinata tiene razon, Tenten. Ya deberíamos bajar. Ya nos volveremos locas con el armario. Prometió la pelirrosa.

Aún contra su voluntad, las otras tres amigas consiguieron sacar a la castaña de la habitación. Guardando la llave en su bolsillo, Sakura y sus amigas bajaron al patio. Como predijeron, estaban ya todos sentados en forma de media luna, y frente a ellos, todos los monitores.

Las chicas se sentaron a uno de los extremos y se dedicaron a analizar a cada uno de los monitores.

Había dos chicas. Una, tenía el pelo de un extraño color azul, y llevaba una pinza con una flor que se lo recogía un poco. La otra, era una pelirroja con gafas de figura exuberante.

Los chicos no eran menos. Eran seis monitores, contando a Itachi y a Kakashi. Uno de ellos era robusto y de pelo rubio muy clarito, casi cenizo. Otro era más bajito, con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra y unos simpáticos ojos. A su lado estaba un chico de pelo medio naranja y rostro lleno de piercing. El último era de tez pálida y pelo negro. Pero lo que más impresionaba, observó Sakura, eran esos ojos negros, parecidos a los de Itachi, pero de otro tono. Como la oscuridad de la noche. Y su sonrisa ladina…

- Bien. Dijo Itachi. – Estos serán vuestros monitores a lo largo del mes. La peliazul se llama Konan, a su lado Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Pain, y Sasuke.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarle. Esos ojos. No eran normales, se decía. Había algo, un no sé qué, que le atraía, y otro algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Bajó los ojos hacia su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era un misterio. No había felicidad, era una especie de muestra de la superioridad que le otorgaba su puesto, una arrogancia hasta cierto punto afixiante. Pero también era tan atrayente. Tan absorta estaba, que no se dio cuenta de lo que siguió diciendo Itachi, y tampoco de que la gente empezaba a abandonar el patio rumbo a sus habitaciones.

- Sakura, cuando bajes de la nube, quiero que sepas que puedes hacer lo que quieras, que tenemos tiempo libre hasta la tarde. Yo, personalmente, pienso ponerme el bikini e ir a la playa.

- ¿Eh?, Si, Ino, claro, la playa. Dijo Sakura volviendo en sí.

- Si, bonita. Si. Que lástima da a veces. Dijo entre dientes Ino.

- Ino, creo que deberíamos colocar nuestra ropa en el armario. Tenemos tres horas antes de la comida. Podemos bajar luego a playa. Cortó Hinata, viendo la rabia que empezaba a consumir a Sakura por lo dicho por su amiga.

Con un mudo asentimiento, se levantaron todas rumbo a su habitación.

No tardaron mucho en colocar la ropa, a pesar de que quizás habían exagerado un poquito en las cantidades. Media hora después estaban todas colocandose el bikini y recogiendo crema, toalla, y sandalias. Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y salieron por la puerta derecha. La arena era tan blanca. El agua tan cristalino. Era como una de aquellas postales de las islas del caribe, se dijeron. Sakura sacó otra foto a esa vista tan relajante. Un poco más a la izquierda estaban Naruto y sus amigos jugando al Voley-playa. Otra foto. Los demás acampados estaban jugando en el agua. Parecía que todos habían decidido ir a la playa como ellas. Los monitores estaban vigilando todo tumbados en sus toallas, menos Itachi, que se lo estaba pasando genial jugando con algunas de las demás acampadas con un balón.

- Oh, no. Mirad que lagartas. Chicas, me voy ahora mismo al agua, no puedo permitirlo. Allí os espero.

- Si, si. No te preocupes, eh. Dijo Hinata gritando, pues ya estaba Ino al borde del mar. - Ya te colocamos nosotras tus cosas.

- Déjalo Hinata. Son las hormonas. Contestó Sakura. - ¿Vamos con los chicos? Sugirió.

- Si, buena idea. Nos están haciendo gestos, de hecho. Respondió Tenten.

Fueron avanzando las dos, con sus toallas, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Hinata no las seguía. Cuando se giraron, pudieron ver a una Hinata con el cuerpo totalmente tapado por su toalla y la de Ino, y una cara rojísima.

- Vamos, Hinata. Llevas con él toda la vida. Te ha visto en traje de baño antes. Puedes no ser tan infantil. Pidió la pelirrosa poniendo morritos.

- Sakura, déjalo. Esto se hace a la fuerza. Dijo su amiga agarrándola por uno de los brazos. – Ayúdame por el otro lado, Sakura.

Riendo, Sakura corrió junto a las otras dos, y con un poco de fuerza, consiguieron arrastrarla y quitarla de encima las dos toallas. Para cuando llegaron donde los chicos, estaban realmente cansadas del esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué os pasaba, chicas? Pensé que no queríais venir. Dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba su camiseta blanca, dispuesto a ir al agua.

- Oh, no Na-naruto-kun, pa-para nada. Contestó Hinata observando fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se la quitaba. Sakura debía taparle la boca a Tenten, que no podía esconder su risa ante la contestación entrecortada de su amiga.

- Bien, bellezas. ¿Os hace un baño? Preguntó Gaara, mirando únicamente a Sakura, y su cuerpo en general. Todo, bajo la atenta mirada de Tenten.

- Si. Sakura, vamos tirando. Os esperamos allí. Una vez más lejos, esta le comentó a la pelirrosa. – Si las miradas sirvieran para comer, serías ahora mismo un esqueleto, amiga.

- No me gusta nada. ¿Ves las pintas que tiene? Cómo me mira. Se giró solo para ver que los tenían a unos cinco metros ya. - Ya vienen, aparenta naturalidad. Espera, ¿y Naruto e Hinata?

Mirando hacia atrás, vieron a Naruto jugando con Hinata, y a una Hinata completamente colorada.

- Sakura, ¿Hinata siempre ha sido así con Naruto? Preguntó entre risas la castaña.

- Oh, si… siempre ha sido igual. Y ahora se comporta un poco mejor. Antes salía huyendo.

Cuando llegaron los chicos a su altura, siguieron andando todos juntos hacia el agua. Cuando llegaron, se zambulleron todos de golpe para combatir el primer sentimiento de frio. A lo lejos vieron a Ino jugando junto con las demás acampadas y su monitor al balón. Realmente no estaba sacando sus armas de seducción, se dijeron. Se la veía totalmente natural mientras se reía por su torpeza.

- Sakura, me estoy volviendo loca. Dijo Tenten. – Mira a Neji. Pero mirale, que cuerpo tiene.

- Tenten, ha dicho Hinata que es un idiota. Dejale. Escucha, mejor me voy a salir, el agua está realmente fría, y Gaara no deja de mirarme.

- Te acompaño si quieres.

- No. Respondió Sakura. – Ya vienen Naruto e Hinata. Acompáñala para que no le de un ataque si se le arrima mucho Naruto. Dijo entre risas.

Justo cuando Salió del agua, se cruzó con Naruto y su amiga. Ninguno reparó en ella. Porfin, pensó la chica, Naruto parecía reparar en la belleza de su amiga. Quizá este campamento era el empujoncito que necesitaban los dos.

Hasta que no estuvo al lado de su toalla, no se dio cuenta de que justo al lado suyo estaba un monitor dandole la espalda colocando sus cosas. Solo cuando se dio la vuelta y se tumbó, se dio cuenta de quien era. Y esa fue la primera vez que se cruzaron sus miradas. La mirada negra de él. La limpia mirada verde de ella. Y algo pareció pararse en el mundo de Sakura.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Preguntó él. - Sakura. Le respondió sin dejar de mirarle. Y entonces se sonrieron. Y después…

- ¡Sasuke! Gritó la monitora pelirroja. Sakura empezó a experimentar hacia ella instintos homicidas. Como se le ocurría cortar una situación como esa. – ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? Preguntó mientras paraba de correr para tumbarse al lado del chico de ojos negros. Éste le dirigió a Sakura una última mirada, entre divertida y aburrida.

- Sientate donde quieras. Le respondió secamente

Eso reconfortó un poco más a Sakura. Se tumbó boca abajo a tomar el Sol, con la cabeza girada deliberadamente hacia la dirección del monitor.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, sentía que el picor por los rayos del Sol abrasaba su espalda. Pero no podía pedírselo a él. Quizá se pensaba que quería ligar con él. ¡ Que rayos!, si era eso lo que inconscientemente quería.

- Disculpa, se me ha olvidado echarme la crema solar¿podrías… Preguntó Sakura señalando la crema que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

- ¡NO! Deja, Sasuke. No te muevas, ya lo hago yo. Dijo velozmente Karin.

La cara de Sakura era un poema. No era posible. Esa mujer era una completa idiota. No se daba cuenta de que quería que se lo echara él. No. Ese era el problema. Que sabía perfectamente que quería que se lo diera él.

Mientras Karin le daba la crema, nada delicadamente, Sakura se dedicó a mirar el rostro de Sasuke, que ahora se había tumbado cerca de la sombrilla para que no le diera el Sol. Se había puesto las gafas de Sol, y como último toque, esa sonrisa suya de lado. De alguna manera, algún brillo, alguna sombra, algún reflejo, Sakura no lo supo muy bien, pero en un momento dado de su examen, intuyo ver que los ojos de él, tras sus gafas, la miraban, y entonces la sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. Sakura giró la cabeza al sentido contrario.

Cuando notó un peso menos sobre su espalda, señal de que Karin había terminado de echarle la crema, Sakura giro sobre sí para quedar sentada mirando a la gente bañarse. Justo en frente suyo veía a una Hinata más relajada que estaba hablando con Naruto sentados en la orilla. Y algo más metidos, estaban Tenten junto con los dos chicos saltando olas como niños pequeños. Esperó a que llegara la ola, para hacerles una foto. Girando un poco más la cabeza, cazó a Itachi echandose encima de Ino para quitarle el balón, que ésta no le quería pasar. Era una escena curiosa, se dijo Sakura. Fijándose un poco mejor, vio la mano de Itachi sujetando delicadamente la cintura de Ino, y percibió el sonrojo de ella casi inmediatamente. Increible. Aprovechó para hacerle una foto. Le encantaría.

En medio de todas sus observaciones, sintió algo en su espalda. Algo que la quemaba y la inquietaba. Con duda, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la profunda mirada de Sasuke. En algún momento Karin había decidido meterse en el agua. Y estaban él y ella solos. A diferencia de ella, cuando se giró a encararlo, no volvió su cabeza. Siguió mirandola, como si pretendiera desarmarla. Como mandándola una especie de información. Algo que no entendía. Entonces se levantó. Y ella le entendió. Vio cada uno de sus pasos. Entonces desapareció. Giró a la izquierda, y dejó de verle. Ahí, se decidió a seguirle. Pisó solo donde veía sus huellas, asegurándose de que estaba todavía sobre la realidad, y giró donde el había girado. Un poco más adelante, se fijó en que había un viejo muelle, que parecía igual de abandonado que el mirador que había en la otra punta de la playa. Entonces observó que había alguien sentado, y se acercó asta que estuvo a unos metros de él. De pronto volvió a la realidad. Se vio persiguiendo a su monitor, que seguro quería estar solo, y se vio a si misma deseando dar media vuelta. Pero justo cuando se lo propuso, lo escuchó de nuevo.

- Las vistas desde aquí son muy buenas. Te ví absorta haciendo fotos. No son tan buenas como desde el mirador. Pero aquí estarías más tranquila.

- Gracias. Dijo la chica rápidamente. "¿Gracias?" Pensó "Di algo más, no te quedes callada".

Sin embargo no pudo salir nada más de su garganta. Y él se había vuelto a girar para mirar el mar. Entonces ella decidió sentarse a su lado, y hacer más fotos. Frente a ellos se veía a lo lejos una isla, y lo cierto es que era realmente hermoso. Sintió un movimiento a su lado, y como rápidamente desaparecía el calor que le producía el cuerpo de Sasuke al lado suyo.

- Las vistas de noche, desde el mirador, son espectaculares. Inténtalo mañana. Dijo, para después caminar a paso tranquilo hacía donde estaba todo el mundo

Cuando lo vio girar, Sakura soltó una bocanada de aire que había estado reteniendo desde que Sasuke se había quitado de su lado. "Mañana", pensó. "Me estoy volviendo loca".

Y sin más se fue, siguiendo de nuevo los pasos de Sasuke sobre la arena. Cuando giró hacia donde estaba todo el mundo, se fijó bien en que nadie estuviera atenta de su escapada. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca al darse cuenta de que no, todo seguía exactamente igual que antes. Todo menos algo dentro de ella. Algo que se removió cuando se giró a verle, metido en el agua jugando junto a Itachi.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la playa. Estaban todos disfrutando todos, que los empleados decidieron sacar la comida a la playa, y así pasaron la tarde. Bañandose y tomando el Sol. A eso de las ocho, los monitores fueron haciendo que la gente saliera del agua. Cuando tuvieron todo recogido se metieron al edificio y cada cual se fue a sus habitaciones.

- Chicas, sois una fuente de inspiración para mi cámara. Esta noche os enseño las fotos. Dijo Sakura.

- Aaah. Creo que me he enamorado. Dijo la rubia tumbandose en la cama. - ¿Donde están los baños? Necesito una ducha. Cambiando totalmente de tema.

- El de las chicas está al final de este pasillo. Esperate que vamos todas, voy a coger mis cosas. Dijo Tenten.

Una vez aseadas. Bajaron al comedor. Un comedor enorme en cuyo centro había una mesa llena de comida. Bouffet libre.

- Oh Dios. Mi sueño hecho realidad. Este campamento es el mejor. Gritó un rubio pasando al lado de las chicas. Naruto.

- Ahora que veo a Naruto. Hinata, te he visto toda la tarde con él hablando. ¿Qué tal? Preguntó Ino.

Hinata no contestó, solo un ligero rubor se adueñó de sus mejillas. - Y tú con Itachi. Dijo cambiando de tema. Ahora fue Ino la que se sonrojó. Y sus tres amigas la miraron con sorpresa. No puede ser, pensaron.

Fueron pasando por la mesa para elegir la comida, y cuando terminaron de cenar se les anunció que podían ir a la cama si así lo deseaban, pues hoy era un día para descansar. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hoy no habría fiesta.

Y en dos de las habitaciones, el silencio era estremecedor. Se habían ido a la cama, y todo el mundo tenía algo en mente que no le dejaba ni siquiera dormir.

"Hinata está tan cambiada. ¿Qué me pasa?... Que rica estaba la comida de hoy...Si, perfecta, sin duda"

"Naruto-Kun estuvo todo el día conmigo. Ignoró a Sakura. ¿Quizá...No, no te hagas ilusiones"

"Itachi es sólo un tío. No te pongas roja nunca más. No más debilidad. Las chicas te lo han notado, no lo permitas Ino, no lo permitas"

"Mañana por la noche. ¿Cómo voy a escaparme? Déjalo Sakura, es tu monitor, olvidate"

Esa noche, dos de las amigas soñaron con los ojos negros de sus monitores, y dos de ellas con unos ojos más claros, puros, y misteriosos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me escriban muchos Reviews. Un beso.


End file.
